


Lost in the Great Garden

by Hetare_My_kun



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Gen, One Shot, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 07:10:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1735703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetare_My_kun/pseuds/Hetare_My_kun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ash gets lost in a large botanical garden.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost in the Great Garden

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Pokémon or Prof. Hanji.  
> A/N: This story takes place about seven years prior to the start of Ash’s journey. Prof. Hanji in this fanfic is also Hanji from Attack on Titan (but I don’t think it’s enough for a crossover. Plus she’s a minor character in this fanfic.)  
> Summary: Ash gets lost in a large botanical garden.

It was a nice, peaceful day in Pallet Town. Ash and his mother, Delia, were visiting a friend of Professor Oak’s and went into a vast garden (owned and tended by Prof. Oak’s friend, Prof. Hanji).

“Is it okay if I go out?” Ash asked. “I promise to be careful.”

“Are you sure you won’t get lost?” his mother questioned with concern.

Prof. Hanji laughed. “Relax, I have other people and Pokémon outside just in case he wanders off,” she replied, unabashed.

“Well... If you say so,” Delia sighed.

“Thanks, Mom,” Ash said as he went out. “Whee!”

* * *

 

Ash ran into the maze of bushes in the garden, curious to find out what lies within the botanical labyrinth. When he was inside, he passes by a couple of gardeners and a few Butterfree. Ash then stopped to see another gardener tend a bush of the young professor’s garden. Ash spent about at least an entire hour staring at the gardener’s dexterity of tending the bushes.

“So... What are you doing?” asked Ash.

“Taking care of the garden like I always do,” the gardener answered.

“Okay... What’s it like?”

“It’s hard work, but after working for an entire day, it’s nice to see the satisfied look on people’s faces when they see the effort you’ve done.”

“It’s like taking care of Pokémon, right?”

“Yeah, I guess you can say that.”

* * *

 

After he finished watching one of the gardeners tend the garden, he continued on with his garden exploration. He spent the rest of the day in the garden, walking around and greeting the Pokémon that live in it and the other gardeners that continuously tend the large and beautiful garden to their hearts’ content. As evening fell, Ash started to head back to Prof. Hanji’s house when he suddenly realized....

“Um.... Which way is back?” he asked himself. Terrified, he looked around.

“H-hello? Anyone here...?” Ash attempted to call out. He didn’t see anyone or any Pokémon. His eyes started shedding tears. He tried holding his sadness inside, but it was no use. He then slumped down to his knees and sobbed, his hands covering his saddened face.

* * *

 

Meanwhile, back at Prof. Hanji’s place, Delia becomes concerned about Ash not being back (since it’s late out). She carries a worried look.

“Something wrong?” Hanji asked.

“It’s Ash,” Ash’s mother replies. “He isn’t back yet.”

“Don’t worry.” Hanji reassured. “I’m sure he’ll be alright.”

“Yes....” said Delia. “I hope so too...”

* * *

 

Ash kept wandering around the garden, in hopes of finding at least someone (or something) to let Prof. Hanji and his mother know that he’s alright.

“Is anyone here? Anyone? At least give me an answer?”

No reply. He sat down again, sobbing his tears out. A figure hid in the bushes, staring at the young raven-haired boy.

“Lost, eh?” the figure quietly muttered to himself.

* * *

 

Delia and Prof. Hanji went out into the large garden, with Delia wearing an expression of concern on her face. She worried of what will happen to her precious son. Her only son. They searched north and south, east and west, and everywhere else in between. No sign of him.

“Ash!” Delia desperately called.

“Ash! Where are you?” Prof. Hanji looked inside every bush and any possible hiding place where the young boy could’ve hid himself in. Again, no sign of him.

“Yoo-hoo~ Ash?” Prof. Hanji called as she looked for him. “Where are you~? Little Ash~?”

The two women searched all around the garden. No sign of Ash anywhere. Delia dropped to her knees and sobbed.

“Ash,” she muttered to herself. “Please come back.”

* * *

 

Ash sat down and curled himself up into ball, keeping his eyes closed to prevent himself from crying. But that didn’t work, so tears streamed down his already red face.

“Help,” he whimpered. “Someone help me.”

The figure who was watching Ash a few moments ago emerged from his hiding place, cautiously approaching the young raven-haired boy.

“Hey,” the figure said to him. “Is everything alright?”

Ash opened his eyes and lifted his head to the figure’s gaze. The figure (who was obviously human) crouched down to Ash’s position and wiped a tear off his cheek. It then stroked the delicate skin on his face.

“Hi,” the figure gently said to him.

“Um, hi?” Ash stuttered.

* * *

The two women sat in an awkward silence. Delia had her head down, sulking for her son’s disappearance.

“Hey, Delia,” Hanji tried to reassure her. “I’m sure Ash’ll find his way back. It’s just gonna be a while before he comes back.”

Delia sat up. “But what if he doesn’t?” “Delia!” Hanji gasped. “He’s your son, for crying out loud! Tell you what, we’ll try agai-”

The door was knocked on. Hanji ran to the door and opened it.

* * *

_\--[about half an hour earlier]--_

The figure was a man in his late thirties. Ash tried not to make eye contact with the man; he felt anxious around him.

“So why are you here at this time of night?” the man questioned. Ash made no reply.

The man sighed, “You’re very quiet, aren’t you?”

Ash’s eyes met with the man’s. The man laughed heartedly.

“It’s okay, I won’t hurt you.” He stuck out his hand after saying this. Ash took the man’s hand, and got up.

* * *

Hanji opened the door, revealing the man, with Ash in tow. 

“Mommy!” Ash gleefully shouted as he ran to his mother.

“Ash!” Delia embraced her son after finally seeing him return safely.

“Well, it’s nice to see Ash finally back,” Hanji remarked.

**-END-**


End file.
